


Hidden Agenda

by Shirrin



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirrin/pseuds/Shirrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare Moon is feared by all, and with good reason! She's the stuff of nightmares, litterally! But, didn't you ever stop and wonder if all that happened just from a bit of jealousy? Ever think that maybe, just maybe, history was written by the winner? That this is only the tip of the iceberg? It wasn't envy that caused this, it was greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments and kudos.

Nightmare Moon. That isn’t her name. Her name is Selena. It used to be my name, but I had to change it after becoming a Princess. “You can’t be an all-powerful being with a name like Selena. You should change it to suit your position. How about Cosmo?” I still can’t believe Angela told me that. Oh wait, it’s Celestia now. But yes, her name is Selena. That’s not to say that she’s a different pony than me, heh. Goodness no, that would be chaos. But I wanted my old name to live on, so I gave it to my other form. Although, now everyone will just remember that form as “Nightmare Moon”. I wonder if that was part of Angela’s plan. I wouldn’t put it past her. But now you're all confused, aren't you. Maybe if I start from the beginning it'll make more sense. But from my beginning or Angela's? Mine should do, for now.

It all started shortly after Father died, around one thousand years ago. He died in the war. Father had always said that troops can't follow their leader if he's sitting behind guarded walls. Mother had always told him that he should stay home in his old age. Mother... She had fallen ill soon after Father's death. She never recovered. My sister and I took over ruling Equestria after that. Out of respect to our parents we kept the title of Princesses rather than take that of Queens. Naturally, I took Father's spot at the head of our military, at that point being comprised of mainly pegasi. At that point, the three races were still rather split as well. While we both ruled Equestria, I made my home in Pesgasopolis and Angela made hers in Unicornica. But it was that distance between us that led to the creation of Nightmare Moon.

The war with the Griffons was almost ended. A few more battles and all would be done. No more raiders on Equestrian shores. No more fat self-entitled ticks in court. I was at peace, more so than I had been since Father died. It had been almost five years at that time. Sister had summoned for me to come to Unicornica. Without a second thought I agreed and was on my way. Angela had been getting more and more distant over those five years. She always blamed it on politics, and I always believed her. I was happy at the thought of getting to catch up with her. When I got there her back was to me. She looked rather stern and weary. At least, that's what I saw back then, but looking back I can see the truth. It was anticipation, and disgust. I had asked her what was the matter. She simply turned to me and put on a smile. Politics. I asked her why she was wearing a tiara. Not even our parents wore crowns. I certainly didn't. She told me that I looked tired. That I should lie down. To appease her I took a seat next to her on what looked to be an incredibly large pillow. Her horn started glowing a solid pink, the same as her mane and tail, and brought me a cup of tea which I took in my own magic.

After that we talked. We caught up with the going-ons of each other's lives. Then she asked me a rather odd question. Aren't you mad that your beautiful night is shunned by those ponies? I had no idea what she was talking about. True, most ponies sleep at night, but there are many that adore the stars and the moon. I told her as much, but she seemed unconvinced. I let the matter drop when we moved onto other details of life. Her horn didn't stop glowing throughout the conversation. But that night her words bothered me much more than it should have. I just couldn't sleep on those far too soft mattresses; in fact, I still have trouble with it. As I lay in my bedchamber's darkness I can recall hearing a voice.

She's right you know. How exactly do you know that ponies actually like your nights? They could very well be lying to you. After all, you really shouldn't make Warrior Princess Lulu angry.

I recall thinking that it was Discord at the time. But he was sealed in stone back then, magic can't escape a seal. For many a week after that meeting, those words stayed in my mind. I became desperate and searched at night for anypony to be out and about. I saw none. Back then, I had thought that Discord and Angela might be right. Maybe nopony cares about the night. Now I can remember that there was a war going on, and there is no better cover than the darkness of night. I got angry, more so than was warranted. At first I thought that if nopony cared for my night, well then they weren't going to get one. But then there was the voice again, mimicking my own but not quite right.

Why not show them how beautiful your night is? Let your night rule until they appreciate it. How many things truly need the sun to survive?

At the time I was too distraught to see that the voice was not in fact my own. I latched onto the idea. I decided that the dawn of a new rule needed a new ruler. I used Selena to bring in the new age. I didn't bother to remove my armor. I raised the moon, and when the time came to raise the sun, I took my guard and attacked my sister. Needless to say, I failed. Sister was ready, waiting there with her elite and the Elements. My guard were slaughtered. As were hers. After a short battle, I had her backed into a corner. I was ready to kill her in that state. Then she used the Elements. They were supposed to trap me on the moon for all eternity. While there, I never exited that state I was in. I tried countless times to counteract the spell. But I failed each and every time. Once I decided that I had nothing left to loose, I took the risky path. I used the cosmic energy and the stars to try and flee from my prison. It would either work or kill me. But I lived and it worked. Once back I decided to continue where my last plan failed. Instead of killing her I decided to trap her within her own mind. She didn't even put up a fight. I came to Ponyville. I'm sure you know the rest from there, everypony does.

But I remember things now. Things I wouldn't have looked twice at before. When I was hit with the Elements, I thought I would go back to the moon. But instead, I returned to normal. I realized that I had been under the influence of something. I remember that Angela was smiling. I remember that it wasn't the first time she smiled with the Elements. Oh, how I was a fool.


End file.
